


Constellations that lead to YOU

by yawnwonu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Constellations, Fluff, I WANNA STARGAZE TOO, M/M, Stargazing, chanbaek are poetic sue me, just your very romantic setting, very vey very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnwonu/pseuds/yawnwonu
Summary: Bestfriends. Stargazing. Nothing much to say, but so much more to feel.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Constellations that lead to YOU

**Author's Note:**

> ITS CHANBAEK TIME! very short, saw an image of a beautiful star on facebook and got very inspired to write this one. Enjoy my stars! 💫
> 
> Ask me on curious cat? 🥰   
> https://curiouscat.me/leemaerin_

Stargazing nights are like a silent rule in Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s friendship. Once every end of the month, they’ll be huddled up in a tent in the mountains (its a campsite dont worry!) so they can have the best view of the dark skies illuminated by the stars. 

Baekhyun appreciated those times, THIS time. Watching Chanyeol’s eyes twinkle like the brightest of stars whenever they sat outside their tent in silence. 

How the other’s lips break into the most charming smile whenever he spots his favourite constellation, how he looked like the whole milky way was created for him to admire. 

He loved the stars, the moon, the sky.. but nothing compares to how much he loves the man beside him. ‘Maybe if I give him the stars... he might love me back’ he laughed silently at his own silly thoughts. 

“What’s funny?” Chanyeol asked as he tore his eyes away from his beloved stars.

“Nothing, just remembered something” he smiled to stop the other from inquiring further.

“Hmm” Chanyeol acknowledged with a nod as he guided his eyes back to the sky. 

“What do you think of Cassiopeia?” He asked, eyes still staring at the sky, asking Baekhyun for his opinion.

“Hmmm, its TVXQ’s fandom?” He laughed at his own joke waiting for Chanyeol to join him which he usually does but his laughter slowly died down when he realized that Yeol isnt laughing with him.

The other’s eyes still fixated on the sky, solemn, warm, like a thousand thoughts are flying in his head and asking for the stars for help. 

“I guess, its one of the most popular of the constellations? Afterall, its pretty easy to find in the sky.” He answered, which earned him a nod from the other. 

“It’s really pretty right?” a smile finally formed, his favourite out of all the constellations isnt even found in the sky, it lies on Chanyeol’s lips as it broke into a smile. 

“It is” he answered as he tore his eyes away with the same expression as the latter. 

“She was very narcissistic, Cassiopeia.” Chanyeol paused, as if gathering his thoughts in place. 

“But i think, that made a very good love story for her daughter tho, Andromeda. You see, Cassiopeia boasted of her beauty that eventually lead to her having to sacrifice her daughter- be eaten by a monster- this is Poseidon’s punishment. Then Perseus came, you know, the one that slayed Medusa?”

“Yup, I know him. Continue” he urged attentively, albeit confused as to where this story is going to, he still wanted to hear it.

“Perseus saved Andromeda, fell inlove with her, but the moment Andromeda was saved, he learned that the woman was already bound to someone. So he fought a battle for her.... and eventually won. He was able to take Andromeda’s hand and they become a thing. The end” 

He gave Chanyeol a very confused stare, and the other just shrugged like it didnt bother him.

“What?” He said.

“What?!?!” Baekhyun is appalled at how nonchalant the other is.

“First, I was actually invested in that story. 2nd you’re a sucky storyteller! I didnt even enjoy much less understood the story at all! 3rd, what even is the point of telling me? It doesnt make sense!” He huffed in disbelief as the other laughed at him. 

Chanyeol chuckled a bit more before answering, “When they all died, the Gods decided to put them up in the skies, isnt it romantic? Their love story is literally written in the stars” 

Baekhyun wasnt prepared when Chanyeol suddenly tried to catch his eyes, warm, twinkling orbs are staring at him and he doesnt know what to say or do. 

“I wonder if I can make the stars move.. and create a constellation that spells how much I love you” Chanyeol softly said as he stared at the sky, his hand seemingly reaching for the stars, compassing it in a manner that made him look like he’s rearranging the stars. 

“As much as I love the stars, I cant command them to tell my feelings to you. Every end of the month I would come here with the thought of confessing, but I never had the courage. I could only hope for the stars to help me... but they wont. Yet somehow they did.” He smiled, his heart finally feeling a lot lighter being able to tell his bestfriend how he feels for him.

His smile slowly turned solemn when he saw tears forming in Baekhyun’s eyes.. and as his tears roll on his cheeks, sobs also escaped.

“Y...you’re stupid” Baekhyun sobbed, still overwhelmed by the sudden confession. 

“Haha.. so the stars arent enough to make you love me back isnt it?” Chanyeol tried to stabilize his voice, bracing himself for the rejection that would soon befall him. 

“How dare you say that.... as if I haven’t wished to all the shooting stars all this time for you to love me back so you can blame them. How ungrateful” He pouted behind his sobs and teary eyes. 

“I spent so many nights straining my neck, trying to spot a shooting star so I can wish, wish for you to love me back you know. I even vowed to pluck the stars you love so much as my last resort. Maybe that way you’ll love me back! But here you are.. confessing when I least expect it. How mean” 

His tears are endless, just like his overflowing love for the other. He hopes it is reflected in his eyes, he hopes Chanyeol can map and trace the love in his eyes just like how he traces the constellations in the sky. 

“We’re both stupid” he said, as he hold Baekhyun’s hand, slowly intertwining them like the perfect mold that they are. 

“We were so focused on our own feelings, wanting to create the perfect constellations to properly confess. Yet we never realise that a constellation would only be formed if stars are connected to one another, a constellation of our love... formed not by stars, but with our hearts” he said as he played with Baekhyun’s fingers still intertwined with his.

“A constellation of our love... I like the sound of that” Baekhyun smiled as he rest his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, savouring the moment as the fluttering of their hearts create a perfect rhythm, the perfect constellation.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Published this on my twitter acct but with a different ship. Bc im a ship-hopper like that. 😂


End file.
